The Soul of a Shinigami Chapter 2
by Nurse Medusa
Summary: Light left the ally, but he dropped something; a scrap of the death note. Maka brings it to Lord Death, who reconizes it. Chapter 3 coming soon :)


_**Nurse Medusa**_

**The Soul of a Shinigami**

A Death Note Soul Eater crossover

Chapter 2; and so the hell begins?

**Maka**

**It was shortly after the man with a strange soul next to him left. Soul and I saw a scrap of paper he had dropped. If I didn't go over there to investigate, I might still have Soul with me.**

The man I'd been watching left. But he dropped something. A single scrap of paper. When I was sure he was gone I picked it up to look at it. Most people would consider this to be spying, but I just had to know who he was. That scrap could've been my only clue.

"Hey, Maka, what are you doing? It's not cool to snoop around in other people's stuff."

"I'm just looking for answers." I then touched the paper. The second I touched it something didn't seem right. I turned around to see if the man had come back, but all I saw was my shadow and something flying off in the distance. I thought it was some sort of bird at the time. Little did I know, I was very wrong.

**Neer**

"So, you're telling me he died?"

"Yes, but that shinigami had some eraser, or something which brought him back."

"Interesting." It's only been a few hours since Light, or Kira, escaped and Matsuda died. "We can't tell the media about what happened today. It is top secret and classified information."

"How come? He needs to be punished for all murders he has committed."

"Normally, I would notify the media immediately. However, due to the large amount of Kira supporters, I don't think we can do that." Damn you Kira. Damn you.

**Light**

I think that girl was watching me. I hope she didn't hear anything. And if she did then I'd have to kill her. But I'll probably never see her again. It was probably just a teenager with friends or something. I should go back and check. No, that would look to suspicious if she is still there. Damn.

"Hey, Light, something wrong?"

"No, well kind of, did you see that girl near the ally, she seems suspicious, and what's worse, she might have overheard our conversation."

**Little did he know, I did. That night changed not only my life, but his as well. After that day, the hell would only grow.**

**Maka**

42-42-564. I wrote that on the Death Room mirror, hopping Lord Death would respond.

"Hello? Lord Death? Are you there?"

"Hi! Hia! What's going on? The shinigami said cheerfully, which most would consider odd for a shinigami, but to him, it was normal.

"While Soul and I were in Japan I overheard a weird conversation, and saw a strange soul, too."

"What kind of soul?'

"Like yours, sir. Except, I couldn't see who the soul belonged to, only that it was there."

"A shinigami soul that you couldn't see the owner to?"

"Yes and the conversation was something about killing someone. However, the person was talking to himself and had a human soul. The shinigami soul was next to his."

"Do you have anything that could help us solve this, an I.D. or something?"

"A scrap of notebook paper." I said knowing that it wouldn't help at all.

"Would you mind handing it to me and leaving for a minute?"

"Nope" I said handing him the paper and walking away wondering how the paper would help.

**Lord Death (a.k.a. the grim reaper)**

This paper, that soul, the strange man, it doesn't add up. Shinigami don't come out of nowhere. Something about this doesn't seem right. This paper, I know I've seen it somewhere before, but where? It must be, from way back in the past, I know this paper, who that man was talking to, and that soul. And now, I have to do something about it.

**I now look back at my decisions in the past and wonder, 'if I didn't do this, would the hell would've happened?' Going to Lord Death that day doesn't seem like it was the right choice, but everybody has regrets, right?**

**Chapter 3; coming soon **

**Title: Human transmutation, portals, and notebooks. Another horror?**

**A note from the author;**

**Dear people who are not yet bored with my story,**

There we go! Chapter 2! In the next chapter I'll be introducing the wonderful world of alchemy. Which we all know, is full of just wonderful people who are missing; arms, legs, or are just walking tin suits. (Yah! Al!) So, I'll be adding the 3rd and **FINAL** anime to this story. But don't worry! I'll write more fanfictions using other crazy combinations!

**See you in the auto-mail shop!**

_**Nurse Medusa**_


End file.
